The Future's Overrated
by gij
Summary: Sequel to Ending Our World (NC-17 section). Dealing with after effects, and evil aliens.
1. Default Chapter

The Future's Overrated  
  
Author: gij, aka Puzzlechild  
  
Category: Uh, M/L. The dark variety. This is the sequel to Ending Our World, maybe a kind of carry-over, so if you haven't read it or don't want to walk the walk of the damned, bail now.  
  
Summary: the morning after. I think you all know which night it's after. Some Dupes, some skanky alien ho, some Max-the-freaking-idiot being a fool. Not much humans. The dupes aren't exactly like our dupes, just because they pissed me off. So, think of them as AU dupes. They have similar names, that's deliberate. I'm sure you'll all work it out.  
  
Disclaimer: So obviously not mine that I don't believe I actually have to write this. See, I can write, I can make a decent plot device, and I don't believe in the use of a skanky alien ho, unless she dies within two episodes. Sorry. The title is from Arkana's song, The Future's Overrated, which I really think should become the dreamer anthem. Listen to the song and tell me what you think.  
  
Feedback:  
  
Phone rings:  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
Answering machine picks up:  
  
Hi, this is Zaraneha - I mean, gij. If you would like to join the interplanetary effort to invade and take over the Earth - I mean, leave feedback, please state your name, race, eye colour, names of all present and potential children, credit card number, social security number, the names of the people you personally know who take drugs or are communists, e- mail address and your message, after the story. Thank you!  
  
Beep.  
  
* * *  
  
Max was gone. That was the first thing that registered.  
  
The second was the pain that rocked through her abdomen and darted like a lightening bolt to split her head as well. Liz literally thought she was being ripped apart.  
  
The third was that somehow, someway, she had to stop anyone knowing this had ever happened.  
  
Future Max had never been exactly explicit in how the world had ended. She had seen, somehow, that a jealous Tess had had something to do with the whole thing. Not just leaving Roswell, but actively fighting against them. And she was jealous, not of what had existed between Future Max and Liz, but because Max was no longer hers.  
  
And what if Tess found out about this? Max was still pushing her away, coming to Liz even for this reason proved that. She couldn't know. No one could know. The world would still end, and once again it would be Liz's fault.  
  
Always her own fault. She couldn't blame it on anyone else. She had driven Max to a breaking point, where he couldn't be responsible for his own actions. And so this had happened. Always her own fault.  
  
Always her own fault that people died. That people were in danger. That the group was pulled apart. Her own fault, her own shame. No one could know, please don't let anyone else know. Please. Liz curled around the pain inside her and closed her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Isabel walked into her brother's room, looking absent-mindedly for one of her shoes. She didn't expect to find her brother out of bed, or possible even awake.  
  
Instead, she found him sitting against his bed, his legs curled to his chest, a look of horror in his eyes.  
  
"Max? Max!" Isabel cried out involuntarily. "Max, what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"Is?" his voice was faint, his eyes unfocussed.  
  
"Max, what happened? What's wrong?" she asked again. God, what could do this to her brother? Yesterday, yes he had been brooding, but it was like he had made a decision, was getting on with things. Now... Gods, what was his decision?  
  
"I... happened. My fault." Max muttered, still not looking at her. "I did it all. My fault. But I love her. I loved her."  
  
"Max, I know you love her. But it's over." Isabel was getting scared. Maybe the shock of what he had seen was only just getting to him. "You said Liz said it was a mistake. It wasn't your fault. Couldn't be."  
  
"Not that." He muttered again. "That was my fault too. Just not here, not now."  
  
"What do you mean, not here and now? Max you're not making sense." What was he on about? "Help me here Max. Tell me what's going on."  
  
"Ask Liz." Those words were clear, at least. "She needs you. I can feel it, now. I know what she's feeling. Go to her."  
  
"Max, why me? How can you feel her? What do you mean, she needs me?" Isabel was utterly lost.  
  
"Liz needs you. I can't do it, it was me to begin with. Michael can't do it, neither can that stupid ho. Help her." Suddenly his eyes focussed, he looked up at her. "Please, Isabel. Don't ask more questions. Just go to Liz, in her room. She needs help, and I can't give it to her. Please."  
  
He didn't order her, as he probably had the right to do so. He pleaded for her help. Not for him, but for Liz. Her people had made a good choice; a leader so self effacing he asked help for someone who had betrayed him before himself. Someone he still loved.  
  
Put like that, Isabel didn't know why she was still here.  
  
* * *  
  
The girl was still lying curled up on her bed. Well, after what had happened the night before, Rathe wasn't surprised. Anyway, it made things that much simpler.  
  
He signalled to Lonia, who was just up the ladder. The girl seemed completely oblivious to them. He glanced back at Lonia, who was signalling to him. He moved back over to her quietly.  
  
"What?" he breathed.  
  
She leaned right into him to speak as quietly as possible. "The other girl's here. What's her name, Isabel."  
  
Rathe sighed in irritation. The girl had to come now, and if Isabel turned up, things would get complicated. "Fine. We'll take them both. The little one first."  
  
Lonia didn't reply, just moved away from him and towards the window. She crouched down beside it and waited for him.  
  
He slipped inside, landing lightly on the floor. The girl on the bed had heard him, and was looking up with a kind of terror in her eyes.  
  
He jumped forward and grabbed her wrists with one hand. With the other, he touched one of her temples, and she immediately passed out.  
  
Rathe stood up, and looked over her. The girl was still naked, curled up into herself on her bed. With a sigh, he reached for one of her sheets and tugged it off the bed. He draped her form quickly and efficiently, then hoisted her over his shoulder.  
  
"Loni," he hissed at the window. "Here, take her. I'll get Isabel, once she comes up."  
  
Hands appeared, followed by Lonia. She took Liz's limp form and carried her towards the ladder.  
  
Rathe looked around quickly and moved back towards the door. When the Lady Isabel paid a visit, he would be waiting.  
  
* * *  
  
Isabel stepped inside the Crashdown, looking around for Liz. She wasn't serving, neither was Maria. Maybe up the back, then. Max had said Liz was in her room, but she might as well check.  
  
Isabel passed through the double doors. The back was empty, the lockers all neatly shut, the door into the kitchen shut. Maybe Liz was still upstairs. With what Max had said, that made more sense. She started to climb the stairs, wondering absently where Jeff and Nancy Parker were.  
  
At the beginning of the hall, she looked around again. There were absolutely no signs of life from anywhere in the house. What the hell was going on? She moved down the hall to Liz's room, the last door on the left.  
  
She knocked softly, then cracked the door open. Liz wasn't inside, so she opened it all the way.  
  
"Isabel. Hi, how's it going?" a male voice, suddenly, from behind her. Liz's bathroom. She spun on the spot to see a guy about Michael's size and height, dark hair, dark eyes, mocking smile.  
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" she demanded. Why was this guy wandering around in Liz's home?  
  
"Me? My name's Rathe. And I'm waiting around for you. See, Isabel, you're about to go on a trip with your good friend Liz. Alrighty?" he lunged forward and grabbed her wrist. An instant later, his hand was over her mouth. "Now come along and be a good girl, Isabel."  
  
Helpless, Isabel let herself be guided out of Liz's room and into a van waiting in the alley beside her balcony.  
  
* * *  
  
The Queen was waiting when Rathe and Loni got back to the cave. Leaving Liz and Isabel in the van, they came forward to report to her.  
  
"Queen," Rathe said, bowing his head with just the faintest trace of a sneer. Lonia copied his motions, her face perfectly blank.  
  
"Rathe." The Queen answered. "Report. Do you have the girl?"  
  
"Yes, Lady." He replied, keeping his voice clear of the derision he felt. "We found her where you said she would be, after playing games with the King last night."  
  
"Excellent. Were there any complications?"  
  
"Just one, your honour." Rathe answered. "The girl Isabel turned up just as we were leaving. We took her as well."  
  
"Isabel?" The Queen asked, more statement than question.  
  
"Yes, Lady. We didn't have a lot of choice."  
  
"Inconvenient. Well, eventually we would have needed to take her too. Put them together somewhere."  
  
"Yes, Lady." Rathe bowed his head again, Lonia followed his lead. They both left the room.  
  
The girl who had insisted upon being called Queen sat back on her chair. She stared through the small patch of daylight she could see through a hole in the roof, fingers absently toying with a blonde curl. 


	2. Part Two

Part Two  
  
Isabel looked around inside the small room she and Liz had been put. It was really a smaller section off a larger cave, with the difference that Rathe had sealed off the small opening into the larger cave.  
  
A series of small holes in the ceiling let in some light but not enough for Isabel to be able to see clearly. As her eyes adjusted, she could see more. The ground was sand, the walls solid rock. Under the gaps in the ceiling, the sand was wet from the recent rain.  
  
Against one wall was a pile of blankets, atop of them some of Liz's clothing Lonia had tossed in after Rathe had put them in the cave. Liz was lying on the floor beside the pile.  
  
Isabel crouched down beside her, a hand reaching to touch her face. The human girl was still unconscious from whatever it was that Rathe had done to her. The sheet she was wrapped in had slid down somewhere along the line, ex posing one of her shoulders and half her back.  
  
Along her shoulder and part of her arm, Isabel could see a series of what looked like tiny bite marks. What was that about? Had Rathe done that to her? She froze, remembering something Max had said; I can't help her, I did this to her..  
  
He couldn't have. No, she wouldn't have let him. Max would never do that to Liz! How many times had he told her how much he loved Liz, would do anything for her, would give his life for her. And Isabel knew that Liz would have done the same for Max.  
  
She shoved that thought away and knelt over Liz, trying to help the small human girl. She would wake up, and tell Isabel what had happened, and then they would get the hell out of here and not have to worry about her brother stalking the love of his life.  
  
Isabel couldn't heal nearly as well as Max could, but she did possess some secondary powers for it. And Liz was female, and a friend, and that made it easier to form a connection with her. She searched through veins and arteries, searching for what Rathe had done to Liz.  
  
There. He had somehow pinched the artery at the base of her brain, forcing her to lose consciousness or risk brain damage. Isabel reached out with her powers and released the pressure. With a little luck, Liz would wake up soon, and they could get the hell out of here.  
  
* * *  
  
Aeva looked up through the small hole in the wall of her cave that served for a window. Rathe had insisted she stay inside, away from the sight of the "Queen". Yeah, right.  
  
Tess had been no more the queen than she herself was now. But in this life, Tess was somehow convinced that she had been. And even if she hadn't been, she should have been. And Rathe and Lonia were supporting her in that now, even if only to serve their own ends.  
  
And Tess despised Aeva. She was, Tess claimed, a demonstration of the weakness that had resulted in the near death of their home planet. And Tess was obviously a prime example for the strength that would now be needed to win it back.  
  
And so Aeva was stuck in a small cave, until someone killed the stupid ho. It was pointless following her anyway. Tess hadn't been the queen and didn't have the knowledge that they needed to activate the Granolith. Neither did Aeva, but she knew who the Queen really was and that they needed both her and the King to use the Granolith. Without the presence of both, they were wasting their time.  
  
And it was unlikely now that Elizabeth would do anything with the King. Aeva could feel even now her emotions from the night previous. She had avoided direct mental contact with the girl, but nothing could block the emotions that should have had her at Elizabeth's side instantly. They had ripped through her like a hurricane on a clear day, tearing apart the girl who would have been her guardian, had things worked out differently.  
  
But whatever had happened had ended with them apart. The Queen that was to have been part of their unit had not survived her infancy. Born several years earlier than the others, they could not know her story, more than that she had escaped her pod and later disappeared.  
  
When Aeva had first emerged from her own pod, the first thing she had done was to sense out the others in her protection. Rathe had been the first she found, seemingly unharmed. Lonia had swiftly followed his discovery, seeming only mildly un-normal at first. It was not until her adolescence that her mind had surrendered entirely. Zan had been as normal as Rathe, only pressuring Aeva for knowledge of his queen.  
  
The queen that had been born from the pod among them, Aeva could not locate. She had mind-searched all the area for miles around them. It was not until years later, after Zan had suffered his early death at Rathe's hands, that she found anyone remotely like the Queen she searched for. And she was not their own Queen, but apparently from the other unit that had been sent soon after their own.  
  
Aeva knew not to interfere with that group. They would have their own guardian, though whenever she mind-touched with them, she could not find her. In the end, what had worried her was that their Queen did not seem to be aware of her place within their unit, nor those of it her. Over the years, she had mind-touched their Queen many times, careful never to let her be aware.  
  
And now that their guardian had turned up, she was all but raving insane. Believing herself to be the Queen and Max as her mate, she was enraged that he loved another. She had tried to drive them apart by replacing a missive from home with her own mind-warp production, and for a time seemed to have succeeded.  
  
When Elizabeth had returned from spending the summer with her 'aunt', Tess had been triumphant. She had believed Max was her own prize, to be directed at her own will. Aeva had been afraid after that last time she had touched with the Queen and with Tess, not knowing what would happen to the girl.  
  
The next time she had felt anything from the other unit's Queen had been the previous night. Closer now to Elizabeth as well as the King, Aeva had been unable to block away the mental pain of a girl who might have been her own charge, under different circumstances.  
  
And now Elizabeth had been taken by Tess, to what purpose Aeva was yet to be informed. She only prayed that the girl would not be harmed further.  
  
* * *  
  
Rathe was bored. The "Queen" had dismissed him, not to return except at her pleasure. Aeva was still cave-bound, and Lonia wasn't exactly sharing her thoughts with him. The girl was a half-wit anyway, not exactly ideal to carry on a conversation with.  
  
He looked around the section of cave that served as a room for the two of them. The pile of blankets in a corner that they shared, the tiny light- globe of power against a wall, the sand floor. Lonia, sitting against one of the walls, staring blankly forward.  
  
The girl was fine for a mate, but somewhat lacking in other respects. Anything resembling a brain, in any case. Her powers were strong though, and she would listen only to him about using them.  
  
Rathe thought absently about her double, Isabel. That one obviously had some more brains, and some spirit. And they were compatible, the people back home had ensured that even if some of a royal four died off, there would still be enough of them to carry on the royal line. Maybe he could have some sport with the girl later.  
  
If they were still around later, anyway. The "Queen" had ensured him that once they had the human girl, the King would soon follow. Once he was there, they could get rid of Tess, kill the human girl and use her energy to send back Rathe, Lonia, Max and Aeva.  
  
Maybe not Lonia, though. If they took Isabel instead, the King might be more willing to activate the Granolith for them. Tess said he would be angry over the death of the human girl, but if Isabel was threatened, he would have to do as Rathe said.  
  
But why would he be angry over the human girl? Rathe knew that Max had raped the girl. So why did it matter if she died? Maybe she was a favored bed-mate or some such thing.  
  
But that again made no sense. Tess had only joined with them after the King had bedded the girl, out of fury against the girl. Because Elizabeth was his first mate, she would also be his only until her death, although only the Queen could carry his child. When the girl died, he would be able to seek another mate, and it was Rathe's plan that it would not be Tess, but Aeva.  
  
Again, he returned to the choice; Lonia, who he could command, or Isabel who was as yet an unknown quantity? Or quality, he reflected with an unpleasant laugh. Lonia looked up at him at his laugh, her face still blank.  
  
Well, if he was to determine Isabel's quality, he would need something to compare it too. He motioned to Lonia, who obediently walked over and lay down on their bed. Rathe joined her.  
  
* * *  
  
Max stared blankly out in front of him. He could barely sense her now, her mind calm. When he reached out to her, he sensed only more of the same blank wall that he had felt after leaving her the night before. She must be sleeping again.  
  
Why would she be sleeping? Max asked himself. He'd hurt her, he knew. God, how could he not have hurt her? And what if his being different had hurt her in some other way that he had been too crazed with pain to think of?  
  
Maybe that was why she was sleeping again. Her body, utterly drained by what he had done to her, couldn't hold up to the strain of being awake. Maybe she was even unconscious again. God, how could he know? Why wasn't Isabel helping her?  
  
Max remembered earlier, when she had woken briefly, the sudden terror she had felt. And then she had slept again, almost immediately. What had inspired that terror? Surely not Isabel, though she would have been arriving around then.  
  
Maybe it had been Isabel that had so badly scared her, and Is had needed to put her to sleep, or knock her out. More pain for her.  
  
Her, she; Max taunted himself. Can't you even think her name? Or do you really believe that only once you do, it will become real?  
  
Maybe it won't, unless you do. Maybe it was just another dream, inspired by anger and angst and hurt. Maybe it was just his subconscious striking back at him for being fool enough to let her leave for the summer. Maybe she had never even slept with Kyle. Maybe he was just completely insane.  
  
No. Max couldn't hide like that, nor would he. He, and only he, had hurt the girl he thought he loved more than his own life, more than she knew she could be hurt.  
  
You still can't do it, can you? Say her name. Think it, even. Don't hide behind a wall of obscurity.  
  
Fine.  
  
"Liz. Elizabeth Parker." He said it aloud. A bare instant later, their connection tore wide open as Liz woke up and then screamed. 


	3. Part Three

Part Three  
  
Isabel spun as Liz shrieked and bolted to her side. The girl continued to scream, her eyes unfocussed, the sheet draping her coming undone as she sat up. Her hands fought Isabel as she tried to reach the smaller girl.  
  
"Liz. Liz. Liz! Listen to me!" Isabel grabbed the other girl's shoulders and tried to make Liz look at her. She continued to fight, her face a mask of fear, anger and pain. "Liz, it's OK. Listen to me!"  
  
Some part of Liz could hear Isabel talking to her, but she was wrong. It wasn't okay, it would never be okay, nothing was okay. The scream that ripped through her was a rejection of the idea that anything was okay. More than that, it was a protection against all those things that were once good and now only menaced. As soon as it ended, they would find her. He would find her.  
  
"Liz, no, listen to me. They won't hurt you, he can't hurt you. I won't hurt you."  
  
She was lying. She had to be lying. They had already hurt her, why wouldn't they again? And Isabel had never hurt her, but she could now. She was wide open to anything anyone could do to her. Max had proved that. She shrieked in a rejection.  
  
The scream was wearing her down. Her throat was wearing away, her lungs crying for air. She tried to breathe, bring in the air she so needed, more than she needed the protection of her scream. Her mouth shut a moment, cutting off the sound as she tried to breathe.  
  
As soon as she opened her mouth again to continue the sound, Isabel clapped her hand over it. Liz fought the arms that were wrapping her, the hand over her mouth, the rough embrace she was locked in. Struggling for breath again, she sobbed instead of screaming.  
  
Isabel wrapped the smaller girl into her arms, holding Liz against her body. She still fought, or tried to, pushing feebly at Isabel holding her. Finally she surrendered, sobbing silently, her body shaking in the relief of this release.  
  
She was shivering now, too. The sheet that had covered her form had almost fallen away, scarcely covering her otherwise bare body. Isabel averted her eyes and tried to reach Liz as best she could.  
  
Through the empathy that let her walk other people's dreams, she could sense Liz. Afraid, in pain, helplessly angry, weak and ashamed. And desperately, heartbreakingly alone. Just sensing it all through Liz made her own head hurt.  
  
"Liz, it's okay. It'll be okay. They won't hurt you, I won't let them. I won't hurt you, I'm here. You aren't alone. I promise I won't let them hurt you again."  
  
The fear Isabel had felt at her brother over what she believed he might have done had flared into a burning fury towards him. How dared he? No matter what Liz had done, no one deserved the kind of pain she was in. Isabel's words were in no means empty platitudes. She would die before letting Liz go through more of this pain.  
  
"Hey, hey. Liz, it'll be okay. No one will hurt you, I promise." Isabel rocked her gently. Liz clung to her, still sobbing, but softer now. She rubbed the smaller girl's back soothingly, filled with an overwhelming sense of compassion. How could anyone want to hurt her?  
  
Gradually, Liz's sobs subsided. Her tears were spent, her body sore, her mind exhausted. Her strength was gone, and she shivered in the cool air of the cave that served as their room.  
  
Isabel stroked her hair, then reached for the sheet that was coming away. She wrapped it firmly around Liz, tucking the corners in so that it would stay. She released her hold around the smaller girl, then helped her to sit on her own.  
  
She reached for the clothes that had been thrown in after Rathe and Lonia had put Isabel and Liz into this room. As she held them out to Liz, the girl shrunk back, fresh tears springing to her eyes.  
  
"Liz? What is it?" Isabel asked. The girl looked like she might have another breakdown on the spot.  
  
"That's what I was wearing last night, before..." her voice broke off. "Before... " she tried again, and couldn't complete the sentence.  
  
Great. Well, it was logical that that halfwit Lonia would have picked up the nearest items of clothing for Liz, not wanting to hang around. It wasn't her problem if Liz completely broke down.  
  
"Liz," Isabel started. What could she really say? It was illogical, but Liz would be associating these with what had happened to her. It wouldn't be surprising if she never wanted to see them again. "Look, forget wearing them before. But you're cold, and you can't just stay there."  
  
"Why not?" Liz asked. "It's not like we can go anywhere. And it's bad enough that I can sense him all the time without being reminded constantly." Her voice was rising near a shriek. "What do you people want from me? Wasn't it bad enough already, with everything else I had to do?"  
  
Isabel didn't know what Liz was talking about, but she was obviously near hysteria. She dropped the clothes and took a step back towards her, but Liz held up her hands against her, refusing any small comfort she could offer.  
  
"And what's the point?" Liz continued, her eyes feverishly bright. "Something else will just happen, some one else will just come along and use me, make me betray you, drive you or whoever's left away, maybe get kidnapped." she was shaking again, her body unable to take the strain all this was taking on her. "No, really, Isabel. What's the point?"  
  
"Liz..."  
  
"Yeah, it's me. It's always me, isn't it? So tell me Isabel, what are you here for? What are you going to try and take from me?" her voice broke up, and she was forced to stop, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Isabel ignored her last words, and knelt beside Liz. The girl didn't look up, just tried to breathe as tears continued to roll down her face. Carefully, she took Liz back into her arms and held her. She didn't fight, just lay there as Isabel hung onto her, treating her as delicately as if she was glass.  
  
Eventually, Liz took a deep breath, let it out, and tried to say something. Isabel leaned back a little, still hanging onto her, and let her speak.  
  
"Isabel?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's not your fault."  
  
Liz was apologising for losing the plot after Isabel's own brother had raped her. What was the girl, a saint? Maybe she had a deep seated desire for martyrdom. Well, not here, not now.  
  
"It's not your fault either. It's okay. I understand."  
  
"I'm still sorry."  
  
"So am I. Sorry I didn't know, didn't stop him."  
  
"You couldn't have."  
  
"Maybe. We'll never know that." Isabel still regretted that she hadn't somehow known to stop her brother.  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Okay. Do you want to put some clothes on now?"  
  
"'kay."  
  
* * *  
  
Aeva brought her knees down slowly, reaching gently for Liz's emotions again. She was calmer now, her emotions no longer as open. Unless she was as distressed as she had been just now, or the night before, Aeva could block out her thoughts and emotions.  
  
At a greater distance, Aeva wouldn't have been as open even to those which had ripped through the tiny Queen the night before. She would have sensed them, being openly empathetic as she was, but with Liz not her specific charge, she could possibly have blocked them.  
  
Liz. Liz, not Elizabeth. Aeva knew where she had picked up that information-bit. When one of their own was as torn as she had been moments before, their thoughts were totally open. An empath such as herself would pick up those thoughts unintentionally, especially when as physically close as she was to Liz.  
  
And Isabel was with her. That was strange, Aeva couldn't think of any possible reason that Tess would want Isabel for. Admittedly, Lonia was a half-wit, and Tess would want a full unit to travel back with her, never dreaming that such a journey was impossible without the true Queen.  
  
Although of course Tess believed that she herself was the Queen. And possibly Rathe did too. And if Rathe did, Lonia might as well, because she would follow him in everything he did. This was utterly bizarre, and already giving Aeva a headache.  
  
She could ponder the implications and possibilities of all this later. For now, she instead used her mind to examine what Rathe had done to the walls of this cave to seal her inside. If she could do so, maybe she could also open it.  
  
Once she had gotten out of her cave-room, Aeva wasn't sure what she was going to do. Liz and Isabel needed to get out of here, and fast. Maybe they weren't her original charges, but with a deranged guardian, an ambitious Rathe and his Loni-on-a-leash, they needed some help. 


End file.
